


La guerre des noms

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: S’il y avait une chose avec laquelle il ne fallait pas plaisanter en présence de Maglor (outre les gammes et les arpèges), c’était bien l’orthographe des prénoms. Notamment le sien.Celegorm en fit un jour la douloureuse expérience.





	La guerre des noms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tolkien sont la propriété exclusive de Tolkien. Jusque là, tout va bien.  
> 
> 
> Warnings : Les fils de Fëanor sont libres, ils font ce qu’ils veulent ! Ça veut dire qu’ils ne sont pas canons dans ce texte, que Celegorm est une peste, que Maglor s’énerve et que Maedhros se marre. Et je ne sais pas où je suis allée avec les noms, mais… apparemment, j’y suis allée.  
> 
> 
>  **Note :** Petit rappel des noms en question, parce que qui dit « fils de Fëanor » avec moi risque fortement de dire aussi « Quenya » :  
> Carnistir/Morifinwë/Moryo : **Caranthir**  
>  Fëanáro : **Fëanor**  
>  Maitimo : **Maedhros**  
>  Makalaurë/Kánafinwë/Káno : **Maglor**  
>  Tyelkormo/Turcafinwë/Tyelko : **Celegorm**  
>  …Et quelques autres noms, mais ils sont juste cités et franchement on s’en fiche un peu.

« TYEEEEELKOOOOOO ! » 

L’intéressé leva la tête de l’appeau qu’il taillait avec précaution, assis en tailleur sur le sol au milieu de la salle. Le petit Carnistir, qui le regardait faire en tapant machinalement sur un coussin, fronça les sourcils. Il délaissa son coussin et tapa à la place sur le bras de son grand frère. 

« C’était Káno, l’informa-t-il.

-Merci, microbe. Je n’avais pas remarqué. »

Le teint rosé du garnement vira brusquement à l’écarlate et ses joues se gonflèrent, prémices d’une bonne demi-heure de gesticulations et de récriminations bruyantes. Mais la porte qui s’encastra violemment dans le mur coupa court à son indignation naissante. Makalaurë se trouvait là, ses yeux sombres jetant des éclairs, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui donnant l’air un peu fou –il avait encore oublié de les tresser. Il ouvrit la bouche et entreprit de rappeler à chacun pourquoi son père l’avait nommé "Finwë à la voix forte".

« TYELKORMOOOOOO ! » 

Ce n’était pas souvent que le calme Makalaurë s’énervait. Mais lorsque cela arrivait, mieux valait ne pas être la cause de sa colère. Ou, si c’était le cas, mieux valait savoir courir très vite. Manque de chance, le harpiste furibond se tenait précisément dans l’encadrement de l’unique porte permettant de quitter la pièce. Tyelkormo envisagea donc tout à fait sérieusement de sauter par la fenêtre. Puis il se souvint qu’il se trouvait au troisième étage de leur maison et qu’une jambe cassée doublée d’un sermon de ses parents et de plusieurs mois d’immobilité était encore plus pénible qu’une crise de nerfs makalaurienne. 

« J’ai entendu. Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il donc placidement. 

Makalaurë fondit sur lui, libérant de fait la porte –ce qui permit au petit Carnistir de s’éclipser discrètement et de fuir courageusement à l’autre bout de la maison. 

« C’est quoi, ça ? cracha le ménestrel en brandissant un pauvre papier malmené par ses doigts crispés. 

-Ça ? Ben, ce que Mère doit faire acheter au marché. Elle m’a demandé de lui écrire une liste. 

-Je vois bien que c’est une liste, abruti ! Je parle de ça, là ! LAAA ! » glapit le musicien d’une voix aussi tremblante que le reste de sa personne. 

Tyelkormo salua mentalement les efforts que son frère faisait pour ne pas se transformer instantanément en essoreuse à salade. L’adolescent jeta un regard sur le papier froissé que son aîné lui agitait sous le nez. Et il haussa un sourcil. 

« Là ? "Des cordes de rechange pour la harpe de Makalorë". C’est toi qui nous les réclames depuis deux jours, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t’énerves comme ça…

-Pourquoi je m’énerve ? Pourquoi je m’énerve ?! » 

Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à se répéter lorsqu’il s’énervait. 

« Makalorë, Tyelkormo ! MakalOrë ! AVEC UN OOOO !!! » 

Sa voix habituellement grave grimpa brusquement de plusieurs octaves, et Tyelkormo grimaça. 

« Bah oui, avec un o ! Pas la peine de me vriller les tympans pour ça ! Tu veux écrire ça comment, toi ? 

-Mais avec un a et un u, triple buse ! Makalaurë, A, U ! » 

Le silence tomba, lourd, sur le jeune elfe brun et l’adolescent blond. Ce dernier cligna des yeux. Ah. …Oh. 

Une seconde plus tard, il se reprenait. 

« Mais ce n’est pas logique ! se récria-t-il. Tyelkormo, ça s’écrit avec des o. Fëanáro, Maitimo et Morifinwë aussi. Même Nolofinwë, Findekáno, Turukáno et Findaráto, ça ne s’écrit qu’avec des o ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement juste pour toi ! 

-Parce que je suis différent ! 

-Bah t’as qu’à être normal ! » 

Ce ne devait pas être la chose à dire, car Makalaurë fit rageusement une boule du papier qu’il tenait toujours et la jeta au visage de son frère. Il ramassa ensuite le coussin abandonné par Carnistir et s’apprêta à lui faire subir le même sort. Heureusement, la tête rousse de Maitimo apparut dans l’espace laissé béant par la porte et le musicien furieux se désintéressa une seconde de sa victime. 

« Moryo est venu me trouver, excité comme jamais, pour me dire que tu allais certainement massacrer Tyelko, expliqua le rouquin. Mais Makalaurë, dans quel état t’es-tu mis ? Calme-toi ! Que t’arrive-t-il ? 

-Il m’arrive que cet ahuri déforme mon nom ! Il DEFORME mon NOM !! 

-C’est même pas vrai ! » se défendit –assez pitoyablement– Tyelkormo. 

Maitimo lui jeta un regard consterné et Carnistir ricana, bien à l’abri derrière les grandes jambes de son frère le plus âgé. Makalaurë lâcha le coussin et se mit à agiter les bras, ce qui lui donna un air assez comique en dépit de son aura menaçante. 

« Il écrit Makalaurë avec un o, Maitimo ! AVEC UN O ! Si tu n’appelles pas ça déformer, je ne sais pas ce qu’il te faut ! 

Les lèvres pleines de Maitimo s’incurvèrent en un sourire silencieux que son cadet, fort heureusement, ne remarqua pas. Il s’était retourné vers le troisième de la fratrie et le foudroyait des yeux. 

« Et Kánafinwë, lança-t-il, tu l’écris avec un c, aussi ? 

-Quoi, ça ne s’écrit pas comme ça ? 

-TYELKORMO ! » 

A cet instant précis, Makalaurë présentait une ressemblance certaine avec les tubes de nitroglycérine dont Fëanáro avait étudié les propriétés explosives quelques jours auparavant (les murs encore debout de son atelier s’en souviendront longtemps). Tyelkormo jugea opportun de faire redescendre la pression. Il marmonna un vague : 

« Mais non, je plaisante. » 

Makalaurë eut un peu moins l’air d’être prêt à exploser. Il inspira profondément et expira lentement plusieurs fois, et il se massa les tempes. Puis il exigea : 

« Je veux des excuses. Et cesse d’écrire mon nom n’importe comment. 

-Ecoute, s’indigna Tyelkormo qui n’était rien sinon de mauvaise foi, je l’ai toujours écrit comme ça, ton nom, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai. D’autant plus que ce n’est pas logique ! 

-Tu changeras parce que je te le demande ! 

-Eh bien, tu pourrais le demander plus gentiment ! » 

Les joues de Makalaurë rivalisèrent de couleur avec celles de Carnistir. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, et ne parvint à émettre qu’un couinement étranglé. Maitimo, qui luttait contre le rire, décida qu’il était temps pour lui d’intervenir. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère enragé, l’enjoignant d’une voix douce à se calmer un peu. Le ménestrel tendit un doigt tremblant dans la direction de Tyelkormo. 

« Cette fois tu as gagné, Turcafinwë Tyelkormo ! LA GUERRE DES NOMS EST DECLAREE !!! » rugit-il enfin tandis que Maitimo, hilare, l’entraînait à l’extérieur. 

Lorsque les deux grands furent sortis et que la porte désormais bancale se trouva refermée, le petit Carnistir se mit à battre des mains. 

« Káno est vexé ! Káno va bouder ! » clama-t-il, les joues rouges et l’œil brillant. 

Tyelkormo haussa une épaule. 

« Bah ! Quand il en aura marre, il s’arrêtera. » 

Et il se concentra de nouveau sur le façonnage de son appeau. 

°0oOo0°

Il n’aurait pas dû sous-estimer les capacités rancunières de son frère aîné. Des siècles plus tard, lorsqu’ils posèrent le pied sur les terres du Beleriand, Makalaurë s’obstinait toujours à orthographier le nom de son cadet "Tielcormau".

**Author's Note:**

> …Voilà, c’était glorieux. L’histoire de la littérature fanfictionnelle avait _besoin_ qu’on lui consacre ce texte.  
> Bref. Ne faites pas attention à ce que je raconte sur l’orthographe des noms, c’était principalement pour la blague. Merci aux personnes qui ont lu ce texte, bon week-end !


End file.
